Willardiel Maxwell Pistachio Krapp Ernegy
Willardiel Maxwell Pistachio Krapp Ernegy is the 2nd founder of Willard William Television. He is also the brother of Willardrinality Klark Durr Frasdhg Pickles Ernegy and the grandpa of Willard Jernigan Pride. Early life and formation of WWT Willardiel was born in Toyz City,which is in Toyville on July 9, 1950. He had no intelligence immediatly after leaving college on his final day. In the 80's, he made 3 home movies, in which all of them had the prefix "Willardiel Ernegy Presentz": Toilet Intruder (1980), Toilet Intruder 2 (1982) and TI3: Revenge of the Willard (1984). In 1985, he met William Peterson, who he in a coffee shop. He asked Willardiel "Do you want to help me found a television company?". Willardiel accepted, and they started working. On February 4th,1987, the company was finished, but it needed a name. Willardiel suggested "Willard William Television" and immediatly passed out, staying in a two hour coma. Willardiel helped create Hawaii W-0 in Space (1987-2002), Spying on Willard with Buzzed Lightyear (1988-2006) and 1000 Ways to Get a Hernia (1988-present). He also helped the company to expand internationally, allowing shows such as Hawaii W-0 in India (1989-1998), Willard of Japan (September 1991-October 1991), and Buzz's Adventures of the United Kingdom (1993-2007), to join WWT's original programming. 2005 U.S Airways Flight 826 attempted hijacking and 2006 trial On May 4th, 2005, Willardiel was a passenger on U.S. Airways Flight 826, an Airbus A319 heading from Toyz City Airport around 2:00, and was destined to arrive at Toyish International Airport at 4:30 PM. 20 minutes into the flight, Willardiel broke into the cockpit of the Arizona flag-bearing A319 with a toy hammer that is later known to be the Justice Hammer, and tries to incapacitate the pilots with the fake hammer. He is succsessful for incapacitating the co-pilot Jungle Fury Red Ranger, and first officer Cuzz Lightyear, but fails at incapacitating the captain, who was Wayne Zachary Pride. The flight attendants, who were Flocked Red Domo and Mystic Force Green Ranger, and 6 passengers who were revealed to be the TMNT, William Pride, and Zuzz Lightyear, fight Willardiel, and the Green Ranger administers PooKraim (which is a pill that puts you to sleep) to the crazed Willardiel, and Raph and Domo tend to the Red Ranger. Leo and William successfuly preform an emergency landing at Wishtage National Airport, where the police arrest Wilardiel. On July 3rd 2006, Willardiel was put on trial by the Toyville Supreme Court, where he pled guilty for attemped hijacking of a commercial aircraft and for charges of insanity. He was arrested, and was bailed out by his brother Willardrinality two days later. 6 days later, on July 9th, Willardiel was tried again, but this time by U.S. Airways representitive Solaris Knight. Willardiel was charged for attempted manslaughter and attemped aircraft hijacking,and was forced to pay $9 million to Zuzz and the Red Ranger's families for him trying to kill the two. The charges were dropped against Willardiel, and a settlement was reached between the co-founder of WWT and U.S. Airways. Willardiel was allowed to work with WWT again the next month. Willardiel hasn't hijacked an aircraft ever since. Willardiel is currently working at WWT. Looks Willardiel looks like Willard, and has a straight mustache. He also has a white hat. He wears a white suit, with a red floral shirt underneath and a white tie, with white pants, white socks, and white shoes. Trivia *Willardiel's brother founded Krap Entertainment. *Willardiel will not appear in the series, but his appearances are limited to mentions. Category:Characters that do not appear in the series Category:Characters Category:Woodies Category:Minor Characters Category:Willard Pride Category:Willard William Televison